Present
by kiminoshiroiyuki
Summary: It's Christmas! Ukitake gives a present to his most precius friend... KyouUki OOCness, fluff, oneshot. SHOUNENAI, don't read if you don't like. Please R&R :3


Uwaa! My first KyouTake fic :33 I wrote this weeks ago, but decided to upload it on Christmas So, here you go! Merry Christmas to you all 83 

------------

Title: Present

Author: kiminoshiroiyuki

Rating: T to be sure

Pairing: KyourakuUkitake

Genre: Romance

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, they belong to Tite Kubo

WARNINGS: Yaoi/slash boyxboy, don't read if you don't like! Extremely fluffy :3

------------

Present 

"What is it?"

Kyouraku Shunsui asked as he walked towards the captain of Gotei 13, Ukitake Jyuushirou, who was sitting behind his desk.

"You called me."

"Oh, Kyouraku-taichou", Jyuushirou smiled. "I'm glad you came so quick. I'd like you to see one thing…"

Shunsui raised an eyebrow. What could it be, that Ukitake would call him to his room at such a late hour? _That must be very important… It's even Christmas… _

"Please look at this", Jyuushirou said and pointed at a round object on his table. It was covered with a small piece of velvet fabric, and the thing itself wasn't so big, maybe just the size of grown man's palm. Shunsui lifted the cover carefully, revealing the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life.

"What… is this?" he asked in astonishment. Jyuushirou smiled and began to answer but before he realized it himself, blood trickled from the corner of his mouth.

"Jyuushirou!" Shunsui exclaimed and rushed to his dear friend's side, taking hold of his shoulders.

Jyuushirou coughed harshly and quickly took a tissue from one of his desk's drawers. He then gladly took the support Shunsui was offering and placed his free hand on his friend's. Shunsui blushed a little, but then forgot it when Juushirou's attack worsened.

"Jyuu-chan", he said worried and Jyuushirou squeezed his hand.

"It's… alright", he coughed, "it was just cough too good to be true, since there were no attacks this cough day beside this one."

"Jyuushirou…" Shunsui breathed. He patiently waited for the fit to subside, supporting the frail frame of the Gotei 13's captain. Jyuushirou calmed down a little at a time, and finally the attack was over.

"I'm alright now, Kyouraku-taichou", Jyuushirou said with a weak voice as he wiped the blood away. Shunsui loosened his grip on the other captain's shoulders and sighed. _Just how long are you going to be so formal with me…? Really, we're friends for god's sake…_

"Now, where were we… right", Jyuushirou continued and picked up the mysterious object. "This is little something Rukia brought me from the gensei." He gently shook the hemisphere-shaped thing and placed it on the table. Shunsui watched in a pure amazement tiny sparkling snowflakes floating inside the glass ball. There was also a small cosy cottage inside, and in the garden stood a snowman with a broom and a top hat.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Jyuushirou asked with a dreaming tone. Shunsui didn't instantly notice he had been asked a question, so dazed he was by the glass ball.

"U… uh", he then said and blinked his eyes. "How come we don't have anything like that here in Soul Society?" he wondered.

"Saa", Jyuushirou chuckled. Shunsui glared at him.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked.

"Nothing", came the answer as the smiling captain picked the glass ball up once more. He then stood up and turned to face his friend.

"Here", he said blushing faintly, "Merry Christmas, Shunsui-san." He then took Shunsui's hand and placed the ball in it.

"Thank you! …what?!" Shunsui exclaimed. "You're giving this precious thing away?" He stared at Jyuushirou with large eyes.

"No, I'm not giving it away, I'm giving it to _you_", Jyuushirou replied with a smile.

_So… cute, _Shunsui thought and felt his cheeks flush. Luckily in the room were only few candles giving light, so his blushing wasn't so visible. Though it didn't remain unnoticed by Jyuushirou and he smirked, stepping closer to his best friend.

"You know… there has been something I've wanted to do for a long time now", he said sentimentally. Shunsui was startled and leaned slightly backwards as the other shinigami came closer.

"Th-then what would it be?" Shunsui asked a little nervous. _This is so dangerous, _he thought and gulped. _Jyuushirou's so desirable… this makes me want him more… _

Jyuushirou didn't bother to answer, but let his actions speak for them. He twined his arms around Shunsui's neck and pulled him in a tender, alcohol tinged kiss. _I've wanted to do this for so long… I've ached for this… the part of the reason why my illness hasn't cured is that I haven't been able to show my feelings for the one I hold dear… Oh Shunsui… I hope this doesn't mean the end of our friendship… _He shed silent tears that wet both of theirs faces. _I just had to do something for these feelings…_

"Jyuu…shi…rou", Shunsui managed to say within the kiss. He could taste the faint flavour of blood in his friend's mouth, but it didn't taste bad. _Oh, _he thought when he felt wetness on his face, _Jyuu-chan… why are you crying? You can't do that… _Thinking that he wrapped his strong arms around Ukitake's waist and returned the kiss. Jyuushirou gasped and then smiled in Shunsui's mouth. _I'm here to stay, _Shunsui thought and deepened the kiss.

Jyuushirou had never been happier. _This is the most precious gift I could ever receive… Thank you, Shunsui. _

After a while they reluctantly pulled away from the kiss and smiled at each other. Neither of them knew the words, but there wasn't really anything to say. They knew, and that was enough. Jyuushirou felt tears in his eyes again, but Shunsui wiped them off.

"You've become such a wimp", he said teasingly.

Jyuushirou pouted. "I can't help it!"

Shunsui laughed and pulled his love tightly against his chest. "Thank you, Jyuu-chan", he said, "for the present."

"Shunsui…" came Jyuushirou's muffled answer. "Your chest hairs tickle. And you reek of sake, too."

Shunsui was amused and laughed again. He then loosened his grip a bit and lifted Jyuushirou's chin with his hand, so now they were looking into each other's eyes.

"I just remembered something", the brown-haired shinigami said and smiled. "Could you wait here for a moment?"

"Uh", Jyuushirou answered. Shunsui let him go and left the room, his pink flowered haori swaying. Jyuushirou remained standing there, confused. _Now what was that about? _

He decided to make his futon ready, he didn't intend to do working anymore during this night. Usually Kotetsu Kiyone and Kotsubaki Sentarou, the Gotei 13's third seats did it, of course still fighting, saying, "Ukitake-taichou shouldn't push himself too much". Jyuushirou was really glad of their help, but he could do things like that by himself. Luckily the two of them were now helping with Seireitei's repairs, and slept on the field.

Jyuushirou took the mattress out of the closet he was keeping it and spread it on the floor. Just then he noticed that the futon was big enough for two people. He hadn't thought about it before, though he had dreamed of Shunsui sleeping there with him. A faint blush played across his face, when he thought that could come true during this very night.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Shunsui's voice startled him from his thoughts and he looked at the other man. Shunsui was carrying something in his hand, and grinned victoriously. He walked straight to his pale friend and shoved the thing to his hands.

"Merry Christmas, ore no kawaii Jyuu-chan", Shunsui smiled and placed a kiss on top of his head. Jyuushirou blushed vigorously and looked at the thing in his hands.

"This is…" he said in astonishment.

"I don't want you to catch a cold", Shunsui said. Jyuushirou smiled. Shunsui had given him mittens and a scarf.

"Arigatou, Shunsui", Jyuushirou said and hugged the other shinigami.

"Jyuu-chan…" Shunsui said and wrapped his arms around his dearest friend.

"I love you", Jyuushirou whispered and snuggled up to him.

"I love you too", Shunsui sniffed. He was so happy he was about to cry! This Christmas would be the first one he didn't celebrate alone. Now he had Jyuushirou sharing it with him, not as friends, but as lovers.

That was all he ever had wanted.

After a moment of comforting silence, Jyuushirou spoke shyly.

"Say, Shunsui… Would you like to sleep with me tonight? You can bring sake too, if you like…"

"But of course, my dear Jyuu-chan", Shunsui answered and grinned. "But the sake isn't needed", he added stroking gently Jyuushirou's pure white hair.

Jyuushirou blushed. "Well then…"

Shunsui went to get blankets and one, huge pillow from Jyuushirou's closet. The pillow was a birthday present from Shunsui, which he had given to his friend a long time ago. It was wide enough for two heads, and it was clear they would share it. They undressed in silence, Jyuushirou embarrassed and Shunsui like it was normal to take his clothing off with his friends.

Jyuushirou was the first one to slip under the sheets and Shunsui followed right after him. They snuggled up close to each other and twined their fingers together. Shunsui put his right arm over Jyuushirou's side and pulled him even closer.

"Shunsui", the white-haired shinigami whispered with a weary voice.

"Yes?" Shunsui said. He was feeling tired, too.

"Will you stay with me?"

"Oh, Jyuu-chan…! Of course I will", Shunsui replied and kissed him gently. "I'll be by your side now and forever."

"That's… a promise?" Jyuushirou asked. _I have to be sure… _

"Promise", Shunsui said and smiled. "Why so sceptical all of a sudden?"

"I love you", Jyuushirou said, ignoring the question and closing his eyes. _That's all I'll ever have to know… I'll give you my heart, soul and body. They're now yours, Shunsui… _Jyuushirou smiled and drifted to sleep.

Shunsui chuckled and pressed his face to his lover's silky hair. _Dummy, _he thought and closed his eyes. Soon he followed Jyuushirou to the realm of dreams, smiling and holding his loved one in his embrace.

The mittens and scarf lay on the floor, completely forgotten, maybe to be picked up in the morning and hanged up, maybe to be put on and let to taste the biting frost in the fresh winter air.

Outside, it began to snow.


End file.
